Seto's Sticky Situation
by K5Rakitan
Summary: Remember when Mai helped Kaiba test his Legendary Heroes game in season 1? We all know that there was something else going on there. Now, you can find out what happened off-screen! One-shot Arrogantshipping Seto x Mai Cover art "Behave, Boys" used on permission from Unadzuki on deviantArt


**Author's Note: **This story begins _immediately_ after Season 1 Episode 45: Legendary Heroes Part 3. You can find all Yu-Gi-Oh! episodes on Hulu. I recommend re-watching the Legendary Heroes episodes if you want a little refresher on what happened and to get a feel for the setting, but it is not necessary if you know the series well. Seto is 18 here.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the delicious Seto Kaiba.

**Warnings: **This contains a lemon, AKA a sex scene… depending on what you define as sex. Anyway, if you are not old enough to view erotic content in your locality, please do not read any further.

**Music Lover's Alert:** If you like to listen to music while you read, "Starstrukk" by Katy Perry and 3OH!3 goes well with this. I played it several times while writing this story.

**Seto's Sticky Situation**

"Hey Mokuba, hold on a sec," Mai said as Seto Kaiba's little brother was about to walk out the door.

The little boy with long black hair and dark violet eyes turned around to look at the buxom blonde, "What is it?"

Mai, still stiff from sitting in the virtual reality pod, rolled her head over to one shoulder to stretch it. "I was wondering how much Kaiba is going to pay me for testing his game. I don't work for free, you know."

"I don't know. Why don't you come with me and we'll ask him," Mokuba chirped happily.

Mai followed the boy out the door. "Bye Mai! Bye Mokuba!" Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan called after her.

Mai turned briefly to look at Yugi's blond classmate and gave him a wink. "I'll see you around, Joey."

Joey stared after her with his mouth agape. A little bit of drool meandered down his chin and dripped from his jaw. Tea looked at him with a mixture of disgust and pity.

Mai stepped into the Kaiba Corporation elevator with Mokuba and he pressed the button for the executive floor. "Why do you like Joey so much?" her waist-high companion asked as he stared up at her.

"Who said I liked Joey?" Mai said defensively.

"It's kinda obvious. You're always flirting with him."

"I do _not_ like Joey!" Mai insisted, crossing her arms over the giant mounds of flesh that were poking out of her white corset.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

By the time they got to Seto Kaiba's office, they were still spitting the same phrases back and forth. He had just finished banishing the big 5 from the building and was sitting behind his desk with his laptop in front of him. He looked up at the purple-clad woman with mild amusement in his icy blue eyes. "Do what?" Kaiba asked.

"I do not like Joey!" Mai declared.

"You came all the way up here to tell me _that_?" Kaiba said with a growl.

"Of course not, you vain ill-nurtured cobra. I came here for the money you owe me."

Kaiba's eye twitched. No one insulted him and got away with it. "Why would I pay a saucy clapper-clawed harpy like you?"

"Because your company hired me, you craven hell-hated weyface." Mai glared at him with fire in her vibrant violet eyes.

Kaiba's eye twitched again. "I never authorized hiring an unmuzzled hedge-born strumpet"

Mokuba backed away and said, "I'm going to go now, OK?" The adults paid him no heed as he slipped out of the room.

"Maybe if you did hire a few of us every now and then, you won't be such a stuck-up deadbeat," Mai replied haughtily.

"Is that a proposition?" Kaiba said with a giant smirk on his face. He wasn't entirely sure what the phrase meant, but he had seen a powerful man taunt a woman with it on a movie that Mokuba showed him.

Mai straightened her spine and tossed her long blond curls. "Ha! You're not even worth the dust on the underside of my boots."

Kaiba felt an unfamiliar sensation building in his briefs. Something about the way Mai was standing up to him made him feel strange. He liked it, but it also annoyed him that he liked it so much. Kaiba stood up slowly and deliberately, but the strange sensation in his underwear caused him to wonder if he should see a doctor. However, he wasn't about to let her know that there was anything wrong with him. He smoothly approached her and stood over in an intimidating manner. She was only a little shorter than him, so it did not have quite the desired effect, but he pretended as if he had her right where he wanted her. "Why are you still here then, Valentine?"

Mai's chin jutted out defiantly. "I'm not leaving until I get my money. I spent ten hours playing your stupid game, and if you don't pay me, I'll sue you."

Kaiba laughed sadistically. "I never offered you a contract with my company. Plus, the game you tested had unauthorized modifications. You did absolutely nothing for me. If you want me to pay you, you'll have to earn it."

Mai's violet eyes darkened in anger. "I'm a duelist, not a prostitute. If anything, you'll be the one paying me when I make you my bitch."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? How exactly are you going to do that?"

Mai surprised him by stepping forward and closing the gap between them. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked his face down to hers. She bit his lower lip roughly; not quite hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make the CEO yelp in pain. With her other hand, she undid the belt at his waist and whipped it off.

Not wanting to let her dominate the situation, Kaiba pulled the string on the bow that held Mai's corset together. The corset loosened and fell to her hips, releasing her giant DD breasts. Mai angrily pushed Kaiba backward onto his desk. "You're such a naughty boy, aren't you Kaiba?" she growled as she straddled him. Her gigantic tits hung down over his chest, and Kaiba made a move to grab them, but instead Mai grabbed his hands pinned them to the desk. She was surprisingly strong, and no matter how much Kaiba struggled, he could not break free. His muscles had deteriorated from sitting at his computer eighteen hours a day and letting his servants do all the physical tasks at his mansion. Mai, on the other hand, exercised three times a week.

Kaiba realized how vulnerable he was, and started to panic inside. She could do anything she wanted to him, and nobody could stop her. If only he could reach the phone on his desk and speed-dial security. Kaiba got one arm free and tried to grasp the phone, but it was no use. Mai simply chuckled and used his own belt to tie his hands together. Then, she whipped off her own belt and used it to secure his hands to the handle of one of his locked drawers. The worst part about it was that the strange feeling in his pants was starting to get painful. Kaiba squirmed under her, trying to throw her off him, but Mai's powerful thighs kept his lower torso pinned to his desk. Kaiba eventually gave into his fate and stared up at her like a tamed dragon. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

Mai felt Kaiba's erection twitch under the thin fabric of her panties. She threw off her purple vest, then unlaced the corset around her hips. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll think twice next time you want to deny someone their wages." She tossed her corset aside and unzipped a pocket in her skirt, revealing an assortment of small, colorful square plastic packages. Each one had something circular inside that pressed against the thin plastic covering it.

"What are those for!?" Kaiba asked in wide-eyed horror.

"Your dick, stupid," Mai replied. Mai scooted down and perched herself over his knees. Then, she unzipped his slacks and pulled them down along with his briefs. A little penis no longer than Mai's middle finger sprang up into the air. Kaiba looked down at it in surprise. He had never seen it so stiff before. Mai threw back her head and roared with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kaiba growled.

"I always knew you were compensating for something, but this is even worse than I expected. This has to be the sorriest excuse for a dick that I've ever seen." Mai wrapped her right hand around it and felt it to see if it was real. Kaiba gasped in intense pleasure as a thick white fluid squirted out of his penis. Mai laughed even harder, then got off of him and picked up her clothes off the floor.

Kaiba lay on his back in silence for a few moments. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of what had just happened. A very hot woman had just walked into his office, induced a physical change in him which caused him sensations that he had never experienced before, and then laughed at him. Apparently, this woman knew more about his own body than he did. Kaiba inwardly cursed the rigorous, yet strictly academic education that his step-father had given him. Kaiba looked up, straining against the belts that secured his hands.

Mai Valentine stood with her back to Kaiba. Her long, curly blond hair cascaded over her bare shoulders as she laced up her white corset. "I'm sorry hun, but you'll just have to find some other way of impressing women."

Kaiba regained some of his composure and glared at her with all the fury he could muster. "If you tell anyone about this, you'll never see the light of day again."

Mai finished tying her corset, and then turned towards him. She picked her purple vest off the floor and started putting it on. She ignored his pathetic attempt to regain his dignity, looking down on him with a sympathetic smile. "Don't get me wrong or anything. A man with your condition can still win a girl's heart. It's just not the first thing you should show her. She might forgive your shortcoming if she finds out about it after she's already in love with you. Just don't expect her to stick around if she barely knows you."

"Why are you bullshitting me like this, Valentine? Are you trying to worm more money out of me? Just name your price already."

"Pay me ¥50,000 and we'll call it even." Mai stepped around the desk and unbuckled the belts that restrained his hands.

Once Kaiba's wrists were free, he fought the urge to rub them even though they were strained and aching. Instead, he simply stood up and zipped up his pants, keeping all of the fluid he expelled inside his briefs. Getting Mai out of his office as quickly as possible was more important to him than hygiene at the moment. In fact, he considered getting her out of his office the first step necessary to cleanse himself of the nasty way she made him feel. He unlocked his drawer and pulled out a checkbook. He wrote the check swiftly without looking up at her and ripped it neatly from the book. He handed it to her and said, "Satisfied?"

Mai looked over the check and nodded. She picked up the condoms off the desk and slipped them into her pocket along with the check. "No hard feelings, OK hun? Maybe we'll do business under better circumstances one day. Next time, I won't ask about your-"

"Get out!"

"All right already! I'm going!" Mai swung her hips as she walked out the door, enjoying the way the CEO tried not to look at her.

Kaiba sat down behind his laptop and immediately started researching what had happened to him. He was surprised and relieved to find that the ability to squirt white fluid out of the same hole from which they expelled their urine was common to all males. Then he researched further, fascinated by a bodily function he never knew existed until half an hour ago. For the first time in his life, he neglected his work and absorbed the knowledge that he had been denied under the instruction of Gozaburo and his short stint at Domino High.

**Closing Notes:** Just for the record, I have nothing against small penises. Mai is just being a total harpy. Small penises are easier to suck, and a man with a small dick can always make up for it by using his hands or a dildo on a girl.

Sorry, but this is just a one-shot. I simply don't see Mai and Seto together in the long-run. However, this experience does shape Seto's behavior in the future. If you want to read more of my work, go to the other stories.

Special thanks to Unadzuki from deviantArt for letting me use "Behave, Boys" as the cover!


End file.
